


shatter me like stars

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight thigh worship, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: when junmyeon feels soft, he needs yixing.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	shatter me like stars

They both love their jobs, Junmyeon is self-employed, and Yixing’s job is almost self-employment. They don’t have many days where they dislike their jobs, or are stressed because of it. Their jobs are made out of their hobbies, which gives them more joy — not more than each other, but it’s right after them.

Some days, though, Junmyeon stresses himself out for no reason. He has perfectionist tendencies, and he gets out of a spiral by telling himself that he’s a good boy. And when that happens, he needs Yixing.

Junmyeon removes all his clothes, wears the only extra large hoodie he has, which stops right at the middle of his thighs. It’s a baby pink hoodie, wears it only when he needs all of Yixing’s attention. His thighs and his ass, especially. Or he— they have no idea what happens to Junmyeon if he doesn’t get attention, that’s never happened, and they plan on keeping it that way.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon calls, his cock throbs even at the thought of what Yixing is in mood for. He walks out of their bedroom, into the living room where Yixing is scrolling through his phone. Yixing notices him, notices his outfit, and instantly puts his phone down. Junmyeon already loves the attention. “Hi.”

“My, my, hi baby,” Yixing puts his feet on the couch, pats his lap. “Come here, sweetie, look how cute you are in this.”

Junmyeon’s brain melts away. He obediently straddles Yixing’s lap. The hoodie’s hem ends up bundling near his hips, his hard cock ends up popping out from underneath the fabric. Yixing beams at that, and holds Junmyeon’s hands, laces their fingers together.

“Feeling soft?” Yixing asks. He pulls Junmyeon closer to him, so Junmyeon’s cock is pressed between them. Junmyeon whines. Yixing chuckles, gives Junmyeon’s shoulder a kiss. “Wouldn’t you like some kisses?”

Yixing wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, purposefully making Junmyeon’s cock press harder against his torso, and leans up, puckering his lips. Junmyeon leans down, arms around Yixing’s shoulders, and kisses him.

Junmyeon only connects their lips, while Yixing takes the lead. He licks Junmyeon’s lips, shoves his tongue past his lips, and sucks on Junmyeon’s tongue. Junmyeon makes pretty noises, whimpering as he’s more and more turned on.

Yixing puts his one hand on the couch, pushes himself to sit straighter while keeping Junmyeon on his lap, then uses the same hand to caress Junmyeon’s lovely, lovely thighs. He squeezes the inner thighs, extends a finger to poke playfully at Junmyeon’s balls.

Junmyeon moans, humps against Yixing. Any other day, he’d probably be a little embarrassed that he’s wearing only a hoodie, while Yixing is wearing something more modest, but today, it makes him feel better. Makes him want more. Makes Yixing want to worship him better.

They don’t stop kissing until Yixing pulls back, sees that Junmyeon’s lips are swollen and pink enough to make him feel proud, then continues kissing him. He sucks Junmyeon’s bottom lip between his, runs his tongue over it, sucks on it, hard, and lets it go with a popping noise.

“Should I mark your thighs tonight?” Yixing murmurs against Junmyeon’s lips. He presses one last, chaste kiss on Junmyeon’s lips, before he moves on to Junmyeon’s neck. His neck is pretty, even more so with a choker. Junmyeon with a choker is the best combination ever. 

“Or your butt,” Yixing moves both his hands to Junmyeon’s butt, one hand pushes the hoodie upward, and the other gropes at his ass. “Fuck, I’d love to bite your ass right now, maybe even your cute tummy.”

“Anything,” Junmyeon whispers. “Anything. Just keep touching me.”

Yixing chuckles. “Anything? I could turn you over and fuck you on the couch, could fuck you like this. I could remove your hoodie and give you several hickeys for you to count, I could cum all over you. I have way too many options and not enough time, sweetheart.”

Yixing also thinks of the small box of toys they have. It isn’t much, just a small ball gag, two vibrators, two buttplugs, and a lovely, lovely bottle of lube which looked like semen. They’re both a little kinky, can’t keep their hands off each other, can’t stop pushing their limits. 

Tonight, though, it isn’t about pushing limits. Junmyeon just wants to be taken care of. He wants to be held and fucked (if it’s in his mind) and be told that he’s doing great. Everything else is for Yixing’s entertainment, which mostly consists of Junmyeon’s flustered reactions. Flustered Junmyeon makes all kinds of noises, but mostly whines.

Junmyeon whines loudly, humps some more against Yixing. He probably can feel Yixing’s rock hard cock on his ass right now. 

“Don’t remove this,” He tugs the hoodie, then leans his forehead against Yixing’s. “I’d really like some attention to my thighs, please.”

“Did you say please?” Yixing teases. Yixing loves staying like this: Junmyeon in his lap, their foreheads connected, and Junmyeon so horny yet terribly pliant. He starts stroking Junmyeon’s thighs, caressing them, sometimes moving to pat Junmyeon’s ass, then back to stroking his lovely thighs. His eyes are a little wide in surprise. “Since when do you have manners, babe?”

Junmyeon huffs. “I can be nice when I want to be.”

“You’re nice when you want me to jerk you off,” Yixing corrects, tutting. He presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s lips again, pushes him back a little, to twist himself carefully and take out the lube from the stand next to the couch. 

They’re both perpetually horny. Lube bottles are nearly everywhere around the house. “Do you want me to do that? Jerk you off?”

Junmyeon’s hands play with the hem of his hoodie, he pulls it up shyly, avoiding Yixing’s gaze. “Yes please.”

“See? Only when I’m jerking you off.” Yixing pours some lube on his left hand, spreads it on Junmyeon’s cock, and starts stroking him lazily. He uses his right to keep stroking Junmyeon’s thighs, feeling every inch of it, humming to himself. “You shaved for me?”

“Just for you,” Junmyeon is becoming breathless, his chest moving up and down as he tries to catch his breath while Yixing is giving him a handjob. He takes a deep breath, but all air is knocked out of him when Yixing gives the head of his cock a firm squeeze. Junmyeon tries not to choke. “A-after this, can you kiss them?”

“Kiss your thighs?”

Junmyeon nods.

Yixing wiggles his legs. “Oh baby, I can do it right now. Can you lift yourself up a little, and move back on the couch?”

Junmyeon’s lips form a pout immediately, but he wants everything and he’s so needy, he can’t deny himself in the first place. He lifts himself from Yixing’s lap, and moves to the other side of the couch, leaning himself comfortably against the armrest of the couch.

“One leg down,” Yixing instructs. He avoids touching the couch with his left hand, and lays on his stomach between Junmyeon’s legs. “Spread your legs for me, I’m multitasking.”

Junmyeon snorts but does as he’s told. Yixing has to use all his self-control to not rut against the couch. He’s so turned on, whenever Junmyeon is soft like this, he thinks about fucking Junmyeon on every possible surface of the house. Especially on the kitchen table, where the windows are wide.

From a lower angle, Yixing can see everything under the hoodie. Junmyeon is built perfectly. They both go to the same gym, workout together, but Junmyeon works more on weight-lifting, which makes him broader of both, and also more sculpted.

Everything under the hoodie throws people off guard, Yixing is one of them too. Junmyeon could easily beat him at wrestling, could probably lift him up and throw him into a garbage can, but he wants to sit on Yixing’s lap. He wants to sit there, get a handjob, and be told that his thighs are cute, and have his thighs worshipped.

Yixing kind of loves him a lot.

“I could also eat you out like this,” Yixing says as he gets comfortable in his position. “I could suck you off, play with your little cock, mark up your thighs. Then take you from behind, that’s your favourite position, isn’t it? Doggy style? I’d love to see you on your hands and knees right now, taking my cock like a good boy, and you won’t dirty your favourite hoodie that way, too.”

Junmyeon whimpers. His cock twitches in Yixing’s hand.

Yixing props himself on his elbows, left hand stroking Junmyeon’s cock at a medium pace. Yixing puts his hand below Junmyeon’s knee, and pushes his thigh near his head. He starts peppering kisses on it, bites the more chubby places playfully, licks several times, and sucks hard enough to bruise.

Junmyeon is making all sorts of noise above him. He’s still holding his hoodie up till his chest, showing off his solid abs. He whines, moans, makes kitten-like mewling noises. Yixing knows how Junmyeon likes his handjobs a little too perfectly.

Some noises are high-pitched, more whiny, and Yixing watches the way Junmyeon’s face twists as his orgasm builds up.

“Faster,” Junmyeon babbles. “Faster, please. I’m so close, Yixing, please.”

Yixing presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s other thigh, then shrugs. “This is the fastest my left hand can go, baby.”

Yixing watches Junmyeon have a whole dilemma about which one would be better. Junmyeon knows that if Yixing has to stay there, between his legs, and continue giving his thighs more attention, he can’t go any faster. Junmyeon can ride out his orgasm only if Yixing stops kissing his thighs.

It’s amazingly fun watching Junmyeon fight with himself into understanding which one he wants. He grimaces, grunts to himself as he tries to decide. Junmyeon is very indecisive, needs at least a day to choose between something, has to agonize about everything to get to a point.

But when he’s horny, it’s worse. Yixing finds it very entertaining. His brain refuses to work, and Yixing doesn’t feel even a little bad for laughing at him.

“Having trouble with something, baby?” He teases.

Junmyeon whines loudly, drops his hoodie, his hands crossing over his chest. He pouts, glares at Yixing. It makes Yixing chuckle. He pulls himself up into sitting, his hand still on Junmyeon’s cock. He puts his legs down, pats his thigh.

“Come here, we have the whole day to kiss your thighs. You’re feeling really needy right now, aren’t you?” Yixing says. When Junmyeon doesn’t make any effort, he tugs at Junmyeon’s cock without a second thought.

Junmyeon gasps, his glare dissolves into nothing, and he’s crawling to straddle Yixing’s lap again. Whatever cattiness Junmyeon had in himself is all gone, Yixing can tell. He’s fully pliant and soft now, has no wit or sassy-ness left in him, and Yixing takes full advantage of that.

“Fuck my fist,” Yixing says. “While you think about how fucking amazing it would be if you could get your hands on the vibrator right now.”

Junmyeon puts his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, fucking his cock into Yixing’s hand, moaning, gasping as Yixing makes his fist smaller. Junmyeon’s hips move frantically, he stutters, his jaw drops, his eyes roll back a little.

Junmyeon’s moans become more high-pitched. That’s how Yixing knows Junmyeon’s mind is doing the wonderful thing of imagination.

“Remember how I played with your cock? The vibrator was on the highest level,” Yixing shoves his right hand under the hoodie, starts rolling Junmyeon’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb. “It took you, what, one minute? Yeah. One minute, and you’ve dirtied your favourite panties.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes, his grip on Yixing’s shoulders tightening as he tries his best to reach his orgasm. 

“You’re not trying, baby,” Yixing coos. “You’ve fucked me faster than this, come on, you can do better.”

Junmyeon can only whine in response. When Junmyeon has to pause mid-thrust, Yixing knows his orgasm is close. He takes pity on Junmyeon and starts stroking his cock while Junmyeon fucks into his hand.

Streaks of white ends up on Junmyeon’s hoodie. The white somehow stands out, even though the pink hoodie is highly saturated. Junmyeon is panting, trying to catch his breath, when Yixing decides to kiss him again.

Yixing sucks all the air out of Junmyeon, leaves him more breathless when they pull apart.

Junmyeon looks like a mess. A gorgeous mess. His lips are swollen, eyes barely open. His hair isn’t messed up, but the way he’s breathing so heavily, his hoodie has cum on it, and his lower legs are bare (he’s shaved them, which makes them more appealing). His ass and thighs are on display, thighs are specially marked with pinks and red on the inner side.

Yixing, now, wishes he played with Junmyeon’s hair more. He’d look ever better.

“My hoodie,” Junmyeon whines when he finally catches his breath. “Yixing, my hoodie. It has cum all over it.”

Yixing nods. “That’s sad.”

“Buy me a new one,” Junmyeon whines again. “Or get this dry washed. It’s my favourite hoodie!”

“I know, baby, but I think you’re forgetting something. It’s 1-0 now.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow. He looks cute. “1-0… for what?”

Yixing runs his hand through Junmyeon’s hair. “Our bet? Who can fluster whom more?”

“B-but this—”

“Oh, this counts,” Yixing beams. “This does, and you definitely were flustered.”

Junmyeon groans. “Fine. If you want to play dirty, I don’t have any problem with it. I can do it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa this is the result of talking to chris about the this exact au!!!!!!! THERE PROBABLY WILL BE MORE INSTALLMENTS OF THIS AU, BUT THEY'LL BE POSTED SEPARATELY AND CAN BE STAND-ALONES SO.
> 
> i hope you liked this!!!


End file.
